The Life I've Chosen
by headstrongincognito
Summary: She could not afford to put her nakamas in trouble again, which is why she made her resolve to quit and never return.
1. Prologue

My first fanfiction, sorry for some errors. Rate and Review!

I do not own fairy tail.

* * *

Prologue

Lucy Heartfilia stared at the remnants of their guild after the attack. Her attention then was diverted to her nakamas who were boisterously laughing and being just their usual selves as if they weren't attacked a day before. Even though they acted like nothing happened, she could tell that they were extremely drop dead tired from fixing the guilt.

Though the others told her that they don't blame her for what happened, Lucy still felt guilty that their guild ended up destroyed and some of her friends were heavily injured.

That was when Lucy made her resolve – she would quit fairy tail and return to her father's estate and inherit the Heartfilia Konzern.


	2. Her Decision

CHAPTER 1: HER DECISION

In the kingdom of Fiore, stood fairy tail - a huge guild located in the southern coast of Magnolia Town. Inside, a certain blonde-haired Celestial mage can be seen seated at the bar sipping her strawberry milkshake and seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Lucy. Lucy! Lucy!" a certain pinkette exclaimed disrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh hey Natsu" she answered.

"What's wrong?" natsu asked. "You seem to be in deep thought"

"Oh it's nothing." Lucy answered with a forced smile.

"I see. That aside, want to go on a mission?" Showing her a paper that he plucked off the request board.

Lucy glanced and at the mission, the mission is about defeating a forest Vulcan that is disrupting the peace in the village. The reward was 290 000 jewels. After looking Lucy handed it back to Natsu. "Sorry Natsu but I'll pass." Smiling apologetically.

"Are you sure Lucy? The mission is just easy and if we succeed – and I'm pretty sure we will – you won't have to worry about your rent for a few months" Natsu said with his signature grin which always made Lucy's heart lurch.

'God, how can he be so handsome?' Lucy mentally slapped herself. 'Ugh, why am I having these thoughts?'

"Lucy?" Natsu asked curiously snapping Lucy out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh right" she replied while chuckling nervously. "Thank you for your concern, really, but I want to take a break from missions. Plus I still have money to pay for my rent for this month"

"Oh okay. Then see you after a few days" He said while running of outside. "Happy!"

"Aye~" the blue exceed replied and followed the pinkette who just exited the guild.

When the pinkette and the blue exceed were gone, Lucy went back to her sipping her drink. Her thoughts began to wander durint Phantom's direct assault just two days ago. She cannot help but blame herself for what happened since it was part her fault that Levy along with other members of the guild were gravely injured, even though the master and the whole guild told her she need not to blame herself.

However, she can't remove the guilt that formed in her heart which made her resolve whole. It may hurt her permanently since she came to love the guild, this is also the reason why she decided to do this. She cannot afford to harm anymore of her nakama , she was going to permanently leave the guild. 

* * *

** Sorry for that lame chapter. this is my first fan fiction. hope you go easy on me. Anyways, hope you like it. Please Review. **


	3. Goodbye Fairy Tail

CHAPTER 2: GOODBYE FAIRY TAIL

For the umpteenth time, Lucy sighed while seated at her favorite spot at the guild's bar. Mira, noticing Lucy's uneasiness approached her.

"What's wrong Lucy? You seem out of yourself."

"I am just thinking how much I'm going to miss the guild." Lucy whispered to herself.

"Hmm?" The white-headed replied with a slightly tilted head.

"O-oh. It's nothing. Just thinking when Natsu will come back. Since I still need to pay for my rent." Mentally kicking herself for letting it slip while Mira nodded, obviously not buying what Lucy had said.

"Well, I still need to cook some food for Wendy. If you need ever need anything else, you know where to find me"

"Sure. Thanks Mira." She replied with a strained smile. "Oh, by the way, Mira. Where's master?"

"If you're looking for master, he's inside his office."

"Oh. Thank you." Replied the celestial mage.

After a few minutes of thinking hard, Lucy stood up and made her way to Makarov's office.

Inside Makarov's office, a faint knock can be heard on the wooden doors.

"Master?"

"Come in." Lucy entered Makarov's office and sat at the chair in front of his desk. "What's wrong Lucy?"

"MasterIwanttoquittheguild" Lucy said in a rush which made Makarov look up from what his doing. "What?" he asked thinking he had heard her wrong.

"Master, I want to quit the guild" Lucy said again but this time with clarity. This obviously shocked Makarov. "But why?"

"Uhm-ano, It's just that I no longer want to be a burden to everyone. Plus I don't want to hurt my nakamas anymore than I have. I don't want what happened during Phantom's assault to repeat"

"Child, you were never a burden to us in the first place. You are one of us, our nakama, and if our nakamas get hurt, we fight for and alongside them, so don't worry about any of that and don't blame yourself"

"I know that master, but I can't live with the guilt that the guild, my nakamas, you, got hurt because of me."

This conversation went on for a few times, Makarov convincing Lucy to stay, however Lucy continues to reason with him. Finally, after a few minutes, he sighed dejectedly and asked Lucy to hold out her right hand where her insignia was, to which she complied. However, Makarov, instead of completely removing her mark, casted a spell that would make the insignia invisible outside the guild's parameter and making it visible if she's inside the guild or anywhere near the guild.

"There. Remember child, if you want to come back, you are always welcome. We will always accept you with arms wide open." As master said this, the tears that were threatening to fall, continuously fell, making master cry as well.

"Thank you master, I would never forget you and the hospitality you showed me." Lucy said while hugging Makarov which made him sob harder.

As Lucy was about to leave not only his office, but also the guild, Makarov spoke and said, "Promise me one thing. Visit the guild sometime."

"I promise." She answered with a grin.

After that, she went out of Master's office and for the last time, interacted with her nakamas, smiling, chatting and laughing with them for the last time.

"Bye minna!" she said out loud to which they answered with "bye lucy" or "see you tomorrow" not knowing that this would be the last time they would see the Celestial blonde mage. 

* * *

**So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my story is not boring you. =)) Till next time. Bye~ Oh, please review. :(**


	4. I'm Home

CHAPTER 3: I'M HOME

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Upon saying this, a certain female, pink-headed spirit went out. "Punishment, hime?"

"No punishments, Virgo" Lucy said sighing exasperatedly, seriously, every time she calls on the maiden spirit she was always greeted by her asking for punishment, which sometimes annoy Lucy. "Anyways, can you help me pack my things?"

"Certainly, hime." Virgo replied.

While Virgo was packing up her things, Lucy took the chance to write letters for the guild, and for Team Natsu plus Levy.

"Hime, I'm done packing. Now is it time for punishment?"

"I told you, no punishments. However, can you deliver these to the master" Handing Virgo the letters she just wrote for her nakamas.

"Right away" she replied as she began digging a hole and disappearing afterwards.

Lucy sat back and waited for her spirit to return. After a few minutes, Virgo spoke surprising Lucy "Hime, I delivered them to the master"

"Thank you Virgo, you may return now" Lucy replied beaming at the pink-haired spirit.

"Certainly, Hime. I'll await for my punishment next time." She said. "Like I said, no punishments." Lucy said while sighing.

"Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy said calling on Loke, the head of the 12 zodiacs.

"You called, Princess?"

Lucy then began telling Loke about her decision, leaving the guild and returning to her father's mansion, to which the Celestial spirit listened attentively.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Loke asked to which he received a nod from Lucy. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, first, we need to catch the last train which leaves within 20 minutes." She answered, checking her watch.

"Alright. For the mean time, I will place some of your things in the Celestial World, so that you would not need to carry much." Loke suggested. "Thank you, Loke!"

With a last look at her apartment, she locked the door and returned the key to the landlady and made their way to the train station, never looking back not even a glance.

When they reached the train station, Loke returned to the Celestial World after helping her load her things. She then purchased herself a ticket, and wait for the train to depart.

After a few hours of travelling, she finally saw the familiar vast land that her family owns.

"Next stop, Heartfilia Konzern" that finally being announced she got off the train.

She stood in front of the place that she used to loathe so much that she even vowed to never return to. She sighed dejectedly before making her way towards the gigantic house and before she was tackled by their servants.

"I'm home."

* * *

**Here's chapter 3. Hope you liked it and it didn't bore you. :) Please review. Btw, thanks for the followers of this story. **


	5. A Change of Heart

CHAPTER 4: A CHANGE OF HEART

"Lucy -sama!" was the first thing she heard when she entered the mansion. "We missed you!" they muttered while tackling the poor celestial mage.

"I missed all of you too." She replied while smiling and at the same time hugging them.

"By the way, Lucy-sama, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in fairy tail?" they questioned her.

"Well, I don't know how to explain this clearly" She said while scratching her head. "It's like I am no longer a member of fairy tail but at the same time I still am. Something like that. To answer your first question, I decided to return home." She said with a smile

"Does that mean..?" they asked with full anticipation.

"Mm, I'll be staying here again with you."

They exchanged glances excitedly and tackled Lucy once again. However, their heartfelt reunion came to halt when Kei, the head butler approached them.

"Welcome home, Lucy – sama." Kei said, bowing. "I'm sorry to disturb you but your father wants to see you."

"Oh, alright." She answered. "See you later, minna."

"Then, this way please." Leading the way.

He escorted Lucy through the hallways of the mansion and finally reached a large oak door with intricate design that adorned it.

"Jude-sama." Kei said while knocking on the door. "Lucy-sama's with me."

"Come in." Jude replied

Lucy entered his father's study and there he saw Jude standing behind his desk, obviously waiting for her. Kei then left the room to give Lucy and Jude a time to talk.

Jude stood in silence while looking at Lucy who was busy fidgeting and all. It was obvious she was nervous, making him let out a huge sigh.

However, what happened next was beyond Lucy's imagination. Her father approached her and hugged her. "Lucy, I'm glad you're safe." He said with genuine concern in his voice.

Lucy, who was too stunned of her father's actions, stood straight like a stick and debated inside her mind whether to push his father or return his hug, but she chose the latter, which also shocked Jude since he did not expect she would return his hug.

When they pulled away, they stood in complete awkward silence before it was broken by Jude who muttered an "I'm Sorry" as he sat on his desk, that was audible enough for Lucy to catch on what he said.

Lucy, upon hearing what her father said, smiled before leaving his father's study thinking 'Even her over-strict and selfish father can have a change of heart.'

* * *

**Ola, sorry for the late update and crappy chapter. :( anyways, please review. don't be afraid to criticize. :) Ciao.**


	6. Sorrow

CHAPTER 5: SORROW

Two days after Lucy's sudden departure, a certain salmon haired mage and a blue exceed emerged from the train station.

"I feel sick."

"Natsu, are you okay?" his partner, happy asked him.

"I'm never going to ride a train again." He replied.

"You keep on saying that." muttered the flying blue exceed while sighing, and made their way back to fairy tail

Meanwhile, at fairy tail, they were doing their 'usual business' – that is fighting, fighting, and fighting everywhere, until they were interrupted by a loud bang. The guild doors were opened wide to reveal a salmon haired mage coming back from his mission.

"I'm home!" shouted Natsu.

"Oi, shut up flame brain!" shouted Gray.

"What did you say ice princess?!" Natsu answered back, and there began their usual brawl.

They were busy fighting and throwing things to one another that they did not notice that one of the objects that they threw destroyed the cake Erza was eating.

"Natsuuu. Grayy." The scarlet mage said with an evil aura surrounding her.

They both stopped in their tracks and slowly turned around to see the scarlet mage glaring at them with an evil aura.

"Which one of you destroyed my cake?" she asked while scowling at them which made the ice and fire mages gulp.

"Ice princess did!" shouted Natsu.

"No! It was Hot Sauce!" Gray answered back.

This went on for a minute. Erza fed up, with their bickering (and still mourning for her cake), gave the two a good beating which left the two mages lying on the floor, unconscious and with huge bumps in their heads.

"Where's Lucy?" asked Natsu when he regained consciousness.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her for two days." Mira answered.

"Didn't she go to with you?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Hmm, No. When I asked her, she said that she wants to take a break from missions and that she still have money to pay for her rent." Natsu answered.

"Maybe, she's in her apartment, writing her novel?" This time it was Erza who spoke.

"Maybe." Natsu said. "I'll check her apartment."

"Okay. I'm counting on you." Erza answered

When they reached her apartment, "Lucy" he called out but no one answered. Natsu climbed through the window and went inside her room. He expected that he would be greeted by Lucy shouting to get out of her apartment or even using her famous 'Lucy kick' against him, but to his surprise he found her apartment completely empty except for some things she left.

'This is strange.' He thought to himself and searched for any signs of where Lucy was but saw nothing, so he decided to go back to the guild panicking.

Typical Natsu, when he reached the guild he opened the doors loudly, which caught everyone's attention and they looked at him and noticed that he was frightened, which is unusual.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Wakaba asked

The first thing that came out of his mouth was "Lucy's missing", which pretty much scared the whole guild.

"What do you mean missing?" erza asked.

"She wasn't in her apartment."

"What?!" Gray exclaimed while the rest of the guild members talked to each other in hushed tones.

"Did you not hear me stripper?! I told you Lucy's missing!"

"What's that jalapeno?!"

"Shaved Ice!" Natsu answered back which pretty much started their brawl.

"STOP!" Erza yelled making them – as usual – stopped fighting. "This isn't the time to be fighting! Lucy's missing and it's our first priority."

"Aye!" The two answered.

"But, how can you be sure she's really missing and not just doing some shopping?" Cana asked.

"That's true." Erza replied. "For now, let us split into groups and search for Lucy around town."

They were about head into town to look for Lucy when they heard their guild master's voice.

"Stop!" He said.

"But Master Lucy's missing." Levy spoke making Makarov sigh.

"I know you all are worried about her-"He began speaking, only to be cut off by Natsu

"That's right. That's why we need to look for her." He answered which made Makarov sigh exasperatedly.

"I understand how you're feeling Natsu. However there is no need for you to look for her." Makarov said.

"What do you mean master? Are you not worried about her? After what Phantom had done to her?!" Natsu asked fuming.

"Of course I am worried. She is, after all, a member of my guild and I consider her my own grandchild. However, you need not to look for her since she's in safe hands."

"What do you mean master?" Erza asked.

Makarov sighed – again, before answering "Lucy, left the guild."

Suddenly the whole guild became quiet that even a pin dropping could be heard.

"What do you mean by 'left the guild' master?" Happy asked sadly.

"Just how it sounds like." Master answered.

"B-but w-why? We're her nakama right? Her famiky? Why would she do that?" Natsu asked with eyes wide.

"Here," he said and took one of Lucy's letters which was addressed to the whole of fairy tail and handed it to Mirajane for her to read.

_Dear Fairy Tail, _

_ First and foremost, I would like to thank you for giving me everything I could ask for. The acceptance, even though you barely know me, the smiles and laughter you gave me when I first set foot in the guild, a life where I had the freedom to express and be myself, but mostly I am thankful for the memories you gave me, sad and happy alike. You were my nakama, my family, which is why I could not afford for you to get hurt because of me. I know you never blamed me about what happened a few days back but still I could not help but blame myself for you getting hurt and after putting it into much consideration I decided to leave the guild. I'm sorry I did not consult you or what but I just had to leave. I'm sorry. I know you may hate me for doing this but I'm doing it not for my sake but yours. I understand if you guys cannot forgive me, its fine by me after all it's my fault. I just want you to know that every memory you gave me, I will treasure it forever. Take care guys. I love you and I will miss you, my nakama; my family._

_ Yours truly_

_ Lucy Heartfilia_

After reading Lucy's letter, silence engulfed the guild and they had a look of grief in their eyes.

"N-no, this is not true." Natsu muttered.

"This is not true right?" this time he said it out loud. "It's only a prank right?"

Master just looked at him sadly before saying "I'm sorry natsu, it is not a prank."

"N-no. I don't believe any of this. She'll come back." He said out loud before bolting for the doors out into the streets of Magnolia.

Makarov let out another sigh and thought 'he must've take it harder than the rest, poor Natsu.'

* * *

**Aww Poor Natsu :(**

**Anyways! Thank you for the reviews, follows**** and favorites =)) my story. mwamwa. as a treat, I made a long chapter for you guys, hope you like it! Anyway**** Sorry for the late update, I wasn't sure how to end this chapter that's why. **

******MagicalPuttemtator - I'm kinda flattered thank youu. :)**

******blog-heart-slover03 - thank you also! here a longer chapter for you. enjoy!**

**Hmm. That's all! Hope you liked this story and please review. till next time. Teehee. **


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, I know you're disappointed that I haven't updated yet and for that I'm sososososososoosos sorry. I got busy because of college. But when I get the time, I'll update as soon as I can. I'm really sorry. ((

~incog.


End file.
